Sanctuary Foundation Episode 1
by Lucky-Katt
Summary: This is what you would probably call the 'prologue' of the story. ((contains mild reference to alcohol, but nothing too major))


10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Pink eyes fluttered open to the light of a new day. Madoka stood herself up, half asleep. "Hmmm, morning already?"

[bgm: Scaena Felix - madoka magica]

The 14 year old went downstairs to find her father in their tomato patch. "Morning dad." "Oh, good morning, Madoka. Could you help your brother wake up your mama?" "Ok~"

"Mommy, Mommy! Morning, its morning!" the toddler cried out as he beat his tiny hands on his sleeping mother like a drum. Soon, the pinkette slammed the door open and tore back the curtains. "Rise and SHINE!" she sang as their now awoken mother yelled at the blinding sunlight.

Once she was awake, both the Kaname women went to the bathroom to freshen up. "So, you excited for a new day of school." Mrs Kaname asked. Madoka looked at her and smiled sheepishly. "I suppose, but lately Miss Saotome's been coming into class with a hangover. She mostly just sleeps." *sigh* "I guess it can't be helped. Looks like I'll have to set her up on a blind date yet again…" with her make up kit prepared, Junko Kaname was ready for another day of work.

Once breakfast was finished, Junko was off. "Off to work everyone~" was the greeting as her family gave their goodbyes for the morning. Madoka's father looked at her. "Hey Madoka, you don't want to be late." "Oh, right. See you later!" she called as she ran out the door, unprepared for the events that would unfold and change the course of her life.

~The Beginning Story~

[BGM: kyoudan no ichinichi - d gray man]

After a while, Madoka caught up with her friends; Sayaka Miki and Hitomi Shizuki. "Morning guys." The pinkette said. "Took you long enough, Madoka." The bluenette joked. "Now come on, we're late as it is."

"Say, Hitomi, how was your date with Kamijou last night?" The greenette blushed a bit. "Eh? Well, it was rather nice. The combination of the lights and the music was quite romantic." She swooned at the memory. Sayaka smiled. "I'm glad to hear that." "Sayaka, you seem rather happy, didn't you have a crush on Kamijou too?" "Pssh, pu-lease Madoka, I'm so over him now. B-but don't get me wrong; we're still friends and all. However! Hitomi got him in the end, fair and square!" Sayaka boasted for the whole world to hear. "And besides, if I ever end up with a guy, it'll happen when it happens."

"That's nice Sayaka, but that's neither here nor there, we're here now." Hitomi stated matter-of-factly once they reached the school. The 3 girls smiled as they entered the building to their class.

[BGM: shinrei kenkyuuka - gakkou no kaidan]

And there, at her desk, Kazuko Saotome was sitting, face down, sleeping. The students stared at their teacher till one girl with clips in her hair went up and poked her lightly on the arm. "WUADAGAH- Who… Whodat?" the teacher moaned, groggily. "Ahem…m-miss Saotome? Aren't you going to teach?" asked the clip girl.

Miss Saotome stood up and slumped on her chalkboard for support. "Pu-please, don't talk…I have a headache…" was the response. One girl with glasses stood up. "Miss Saotome, I believe the term you are looking for is 'a hangover' and it means your drunk." "COR-REC-TION! It means I was drunk YESTERDAY!" "Miss Saotome! You're going to lose your job if you keep coming in like this!" this went on for a bit. Madoka leaned in next to Sayaka. "Do you think she'll be ok?" "Eh, she'll be fine…..eventually…." "-Well how do YOU stir your bourbon, clockwise or counterclockwise? What do you think Nakazawa?!" the teached demanded as she pointed to a boy in the front row. "h-how should I know? I'm not even 21!"

After the school day had passed, the girls headed out. Hitomi saw Kyousuke and smiled. "Sorry, I have to go now, see you tomorrow!" she called out as she ran to him. Sayaka placed her arm around Madoka's shoulder. "Ah, Look at them Maddy, those little lovebirds them!" Sayaka mused as Madoka sighed a bit. The bluenette grinned. "Who knows, maybe you'll find a boyfriend someday." This made Madoka blush a bright red. "Oh gee, you really think so?" Sayaka just shrugged.

[BGM: narcisisst - ghost hunt]

The duo stopped at a small boutique that had recently opened. Madoka bought a simple scarf, and Sayaka bought a pair of sunglasses. Afterwards the girls went to get some iced coffee at the café a block down.

Soon, the sound of a dog yelping was heard. Madoka turned to the sound. "Eh? What was that?" she questioned to herself as she went to investigate. "Madoka, wait!"

[bgm: life from budori no denki]

The pinkette ran through a forested pathway and made it to a clearing, where she found a small white dog laying in the grass, it's leg cut open. "Ah! Oh, you poor thing…" Madoka cooed as she went over to the animal. It was still alive, but in a lot of pain. Madoka took out her scarf and wrapped it around its wound. The pooch looked up and licked her chin as a 'thank you'.

Soon enough Sayaka caught up with them. "What was tha- Madoka! That dog-!" "I wrapped my scarf around it to stop the bleeding, but we should get him to a vet." "Good call." The two girls took a taxi to the vet and had the animal examined. The woman there smiled at them. "it's a good thing you brought him here when you did. I'm sure his owners are worried about him." Madoka nodded in understanding. "Please, take good care of him."

~The Next Day~

Madoka woke up and went downstairs. There was a note. 'Went to the grocery store with Tatsuya, be back this afternoon. Mama went to work already. There are some waffles in the fridge if you get hungry. ~Dad'

The pinkette got dressed and turned on some TV, watching a movie about four boys walking on the train tracks. Soon a commercial came on.

[BGM for the commercial: kuro no seishoukusha exorcist - d gray man]

"Wraiths. Witches. Nightmares. Kishin. Ghouls. These are the creatures that plague humanity and cause chaos and destruction wherever they may go. Who can stop them? The Sanctuary Foundation! These men and women work diligently to protect you and your loved ones. We are always welcome to new members to serve in our cause to protect humanity. Who knows? Maybe our newest member will be you"

There was a knock at the door. Madoka went to answer, but there was no one there; just a package. The female looked around, but no one was there. She picked up the parcel and saw it was addressed to her. 'That's odd' she thought, 'I wasn't expecting anything in the mail…' curious, the teen took a box-opening knife from the drawer and opened the box.

[BGM: arie recollection - ni no kuni]

Inside the box were a pink cellphone and a letter. The letter had a number written on it, almost like a phone number, and a footnote; 'Please call this number on the phone provided~' It was strange, why on this phone in particular?

As the day passed on, Madoka kept the box and put it in her room. She figured maybe she would explain it to her parents later, but curiosity was gnawing at her young mind. So gingerly, she called the number.

"Thank you for calling dear, we're preparing the door as we speak." Said a voice. Madoka was confused. "D-door?" "Yeah, see your closet?" "Yes…?" "Good, open it." "What?" "Oh I'm sorry, did I stutter? Open the damn door!" "Y-yes ma'am."

[BGM: mephistopheles - ao no exorcist]

The pinkette went to the closet and opened it. However it was not her closet at all, but rather what seemed like a large lobby with a big door. The lobby was very ornate, but she was the only one there. Nervous, she went up to the big, golden doorways. But before she did, the door opened itself, as did several doors past it.

"Well, come in dear."

Madoka stood there, dumbfounded and uneasy.

"I said, come in~!"

A Light orb appeared before the girl, almost like a guide to follow. As Madoka trekked through several halls, she found herself in what seemed to be someone's office. She took a seat on one of the sofas provided.

"How nice of you to make it, my dear. I was almost afraid you wouldn't come, but you're here now, and your friend should arrive soon enough."

And almost on cue, Sayaka was dragged in and dropped onto the sofa next to her. "GYA! Oh, hey Madoka. You get a weird phone in the mail too?" Madoka just nodded. Sayaka turned her attention to the chair. "E-excuse me, sir? Can you tell us where in the name of Saint Louis we even are?" the bluenette asked.

The chair turned to reveal a man in a white suit and a top hat. "Now that we're all here, I can begin with the agenda~!" the strange man said. Sayaka and Madoka looked at each other, confused. "Agenda? What in the heckie are you talkin' about?" sayaka questioned.

The man let out a chuckle. "Ah, yes! I forgot to introduce myself, how rude of me." He chuckled and took Madoka's hand. "My name is Mephisto Pheles, a member of the SF council. It's quite the pleasure to meet you lovely young ladies~" was his response as he lightly kissed the pinkette's hand. Madoka blushed slightly.

"I see, b-but why are we here, Mr Pheles?" Madoka asked. "It's quite simple, I would like to make an offer to you girls." "An Offer?" "Indeed, how would you girls like to join the Sanctuary Foundation?"

The two girl's eyes widened. "Sanctuary Foundation? As in THE Sanctuary Foundation!?" Sayaka squealed with excitement. "Yes, indeed girls. I can see you have quite a lot of potential, after all, you did save me." Madoka blinked. "Save you?"

"You're probably confused, that is understandable. Miss Kaname, I believe this belongs to you~" Mephisto stated as he handed Madoka her scarf. "Ah! So then you…you were the dog?" "Bingo~ skeptical? Allow me to ease that, Einz~ Zwei~ Drei~!" with a snap of his fingers, he changed into the form of the small dog.

Sayaka almost fell out of her seat. "WOAH! That's so cool!" "It is isn't it~?" "HOLY POTATOES! YOU STILL TALK!" Mephisto chuckled as he returned to his humanoid form. "So what do you say girls? Would you like to join us?" Sayaka stood up. "Hell yeah I wanna join!" Madoka was silent a moment, but agreed as well.

[BGM: encounter - madoka magica movie]

"Excellent~! I have already sent the message to your families, and you begin tomorrow~" "e-eh? Tomorrow? That soon?!" madoka squeaked. "Yes, the sooner the better, right? Now off to bed, Frauleins~ You need your beauty rest, after all~" mephisto sang as the girls went out the door.

Soon, Madoka found herself back in her room. She quickly got into her pajamas and lay in her bed. The Sanctuary Foundation? It sounded dangerous. She wasn't sure why she agreed. Was this all a dream? Oh well, maybe some sleep would do her good…

~End Credits song: Ai Ga Hoshii Yo~

[~SF CORNER~]

[bgm: sore dewa, mata jikai deshu! - genei wo kakeru taiyou]

Madoka: Hello everyone, my name is Madoka Kaname. I hope you enjoyed this episode of 'Sanctuary Foundation'. As you may have noticed, it started out like Madoka Magica in the beginning, but it was much different in the end. One major thing to notice is that in the middle and ending, Mephisto Pheles from Ao no Exorcist was present. However, as you will soon find out, there will be characters from other series present as well, such as characters from Soul Eater, Genei Wo Kakeru Taiyou, Dangan Ronpa, and many others.

Sayaka: yep, and more episodes will be on their way, as soon as the author gets of her lazy a-

Madoka: -AS I was saying we hope you enjoyed the episode. Till next time!


End file.
